Two lines mean not pregnant, right?
by ColoradoGirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been through Tartarus and back. What other challenges could the fates have in store for them? Teen pregnancy of course! Watch Percy and Annabeth deal with a challenge like none other. A challenge full of hormones, ultrasounds, monsters, and mean girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordon's characters because I am not Rick.**

 **Chapter 1: Annabeth**

I walked out of the door, one hand clutching a text book and the other one clutching Percy's hand. I rested my head on Percy's shoulder as we walked to the subway station. I could feel the muscle moving under my ear. I let out a little sigh of content. Percy looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. When we got to the station we swiped our metro cards and got on the subway. It was filled with business people on their phones and students on their way to class. I watched everyone go about their mornings amazed at how peaceful the world could be. After the war, I cherished every moment of peace and content. Coming back from Tartarus had been hard to say the least. Nightmares plagued my sleep and every time someone touched me I nearly jumped out of my skin. The only exception was Percy. I felt safe in his arms and he was the only thing that made the nightmares better. He was the only thing that kept me sane. I couldn't stand being apart from him for more than a few hours. So now, we basically did everything together. We slept in his room in the apartment with Paul and Sally, went to school at Goodie, did homework together, and spent all of our time together. That was the only way we could actually function. Yet, I never got sick of Percy. Spending time with him was my favorite thing to do, and not just because things between us had definitely gotten very ... physical. I won't go into details but lets just say that Percy has many talents.

We strolled out of the subway station and through the gates into the courtyard in front of Goodie. It was mid October so the ground was covered in a layer of leaves. Students were streaming into the front doors of the school coffee cups and textbooks in hand. Percy and I walked inside and made our way to the locker we shared. When we got there, one of Percy's swim team friends was standing their waiting to talk to the captain, Percy. While they talked about swimming, I got my books that I needed for class. When the bell rang, Percy gave me a quick peck on the lips and left for his biology class.

My first period was math, something I both loved and hated. I normally love math being and architecture geek and everything, but the way that class was run drove me up a wall. I could go on for hours ranting about it. When I walked into the door, Clair, my friend, was already their. I sat down next to her and got out my notebook and calculator. Clair was talking to our other friend Sammy about a guy she was having a thing with.

"He spent the entire evening talking to this other girl and flirting with her, but when we left, he complimented my necklace and brushed my hair out of my face and then left! He is literally so confusing! I wish he would just make up his mind and either ask me out or stop flirting with me." Clair kept talking after that but I just sort of zoned out. Clair was always talking about different guys and there was no way I could keep up.

Soon after, Mr. Lanchester, the teacher, walked in and started instructing. It wasn't particularly interesting as functions generally aren't. I looked over to see Clair staring off into space and Sammy doodling on her paper. I had no doubt that Clair was thinking about her boy. She was a little boy crazy but that's okay. She would get into a serous relationship but apparently most high school boys aren't good relationship material. Sammy on the other hand was in a relationship with this total douche but she insisted that he was a complete gentleman. High school girls. Who can understand them?

The day flew by. I saw Percy at lunch but otherwise I was on my own. We did, however, have our last period together. It was gym. I generally enjoyed the class but the girls in that class were so stuck up and snobby that it felt like taking gym with Regina George's before the bus incident. I walked into the locker room and was immediately slapped in the face with the smell of perfume. I gagged a little bit and walked to my locker. I pulled out my gym uniform and started undressing. I had just taken off my shirt when I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around to see Isabel, aka Regina George, laughing with her friends and obviously looking at me. I quickly turned around and finished getting changed. I knew from experience that nothing good ever came out of Isabel's mouth and I really wasn't in the mood for her rude comments.

I made my way out of the locker room and onto the track field. Percy was already standing around waiting for class to start. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. He hugged me back and gave me a little kiss on the head. Before anything else could happen, our gym teacher, Mrs. Gerup, yelled at everyone to start running laps. A quick description of Mrs. Gerup. Her thin blonde hair was pulled back into a small pony tail and her tight gym shorts and shirt emphasized her scary mussels. As a demigod, one would assume that I was used to muscly women, and I was, but Mrs. Gerup brought mussels to a whole other level. She used to be a body builder when she was younger. She kept up her work out regiment only ate more resulting in one very large, very muscular woman. It didn't help that she was six foot tall.

Percy and I started running around the track, as instructed by Mrs Gerup. Usually this was my favorite part of class, but today running just felt difficult. My body felt sluggish and slow and my stomach was not too happy with me. I brushed it off and kept running. However, after a few more steps I knew things were about to go south. I made a beeline off the track and barely managed to move my hair out of the way before my lunch reappear in a brown and chunky mush that had little to no resemblance to my salad lunch. And as if things could get worse, I hear Isabel laughing as she ran by. I had no doubt that the entire student body would know about this by the time I entered the school tomorrow morning.

Mrs. Gerup sent me to the nurse. Percy insisted on accompanying me but Mrs. Gerup insisted that he stay and run more so I ended up going by myself. I walked into the nurse's office and sat down on one of the weird bed things waiting for the nurse to come in. When she did I told her about my puking incident. She proceed to take my temperature and ask me about how I otherwise felt. The funny thing was that I felt perfectly fine otherwise. A little hungry, but nothing else.

"Have you missed your period?" the nurse asked. It took me a moment to respond. See, me and my period didn't have the best relationship. The demigod life style does not account for periods and I often missed my period because of stress or injuries or whatever. There are so many things that can mess up your cycle. And when I did have my period, well, it was a regular period so it basically sucked.

"Yes, but that's not out of the ordinary. I don't have a regular cycle."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No." I had been meaning too with Percy and I but hadn't gotten around to it.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Umm..." the sudden turn in conversation had caught me off guard. Why would the nurse ask that? "Yes."

"I see. Are you using protection?" Oh. That was why the nurse was asking. She was wondering if I could be pregnant.

"You think I'm pregnant?" Just the thought of being pregnant made me laugh. There was no way that the gods would do that to Percy and I. And anyway, we were using condoms.

"It's a possibility. It would explain the vomiting. I have tests here if you would like one, but I understand if you don't. It could also just be a stomach bug." I thought about what she had said. On the one hand there was no way that I was pregnant, but on the other hand I hate not knowing things for certain.

"Can I take the test?" I said with a dry mouth, "I'm sure I'm not pregnant but I just want to know." The nurse nodded her head and opened a cabinet and handed me a pink and white box. I went into the private bathroom attached to the office. I peed on the stick and then washed my hands while I waited for the test to develop. It was probably the longest time I had ever spent washing my hands. When the two minutes were up, I picked up the test and looked at it. Two little lines stared back at me as I opened the door.

"Two lines mean not pregnant, right?'

 **To be continued on Saturday, December 26.**

 **Comments, reviews, and PMs are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riordon.**

 **Chapter 2: Annabeth**

I walked out of the nurses office in shock. There was no way that test could have been right. There was no way that I was pregnant. I had been excused for the rest of the day so I went into the empty locker room and changed back into my regular clothes. Just as I was done, girls started streaming into the locker room, signaling the end of class. I quickly grabbed my back pack and walked out, not wanting to see Isabel.

After school, Percy had swimming practice. I usually stayed and did my homework in the library but since it was Friday, practice went until six so I decided I would go home. I waited outside of the boys locker room for Percy to come out. When he walked out, he immediately walked up to me.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why did you throw up?"

"Um," I didn't know what to tell him. There was no way I was pregnant and so I just made something up, "I ate something funny. I'm fine now but I'm still going to go home. I'll see you later." He knew something else was bothering me but he had to go to practice. He hugged me goodbye, told me he loved me, and went to go swim.

I walked to the subway station with the positive pregnancy test in my bag. I had already done some research and apparently getting a false positive was not very likely at all. However, there was still a chance and I just couldn't believe that I was pregnant so I stopped by a corner store on the way home and bought three different pregnancy tests. I was sure that they would all say negative but I just wanted the reassurance that I wasn't pregnant.

When I got home, I chugged a huge glass of water and then got to peeing on sticks. When I was done, I couldn't bring myself to look at the tests. I was sure I wasn't pregnant, but what if I was? How would Percy and I deal with that? I took a deep breath and told myself I was being crazy. I looked at the tests. One had a little plus sign, the next said yes, and the third one said pregnant. I stood there in shock. There was no way that four pregnancy tests could be wrong.

I spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting on the couch. I was pregnant. I couldn't even comprehend that. I put my hand on my stomach but it felt the same as always. How could I be pregnant?

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Percy was sitting on the couch with my feet in his lap while he ate a sandwich. I sat up.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I'm just really hungry. I'm going to go get some food." I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw a jar of pickles. They looked absolutely delicious. Then I also saw some ketchup and something inside of me told me that I needed pickles with ketchup. I had never had it before but it sounded absolutely delicious. I got out a bowl and put pickles and ketchup in it. I took it into the living room where Percy was sitting and as soon as I sat down I took a big bight. I let out an involuntary moan. Percy looked over at me and looked into the bowl.

"Annabeth, what are you eating?" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's pickles with ketchup."

"I thought you didn't like pickles."

"I don't but this is so delicious!" Percy gave me the funniest look. "Don't look at me like that! You eat weird things too!"

"Okay." he said looking back at his sandwich. We ate our food and talked about the week. I went back twice to get more pickles and ketchup. They just tasted so good! I was halfway through my third plate when all of the sudden I took a bite and spit it out. In the time frame of about fifteen seconds, pickles and ketchup had gone from amazing to absolutely disgusting. I put my plate on the coffee table and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back Percy looked at me funny but said nothing obviously remembering how I reprimanded him for just looking at me funny. I took both of our plates into the kitchen and put them in the dish washer and then went back into the living room. Percy had turned on the tv and was flipping through the channels and ended up watching The Office. I sat down next to him and snuggled up to him and watched with him. It was the episode where Jim proposed to Pam. When Jim proposed, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. They were just so cute! I couldn't take it. I burst out crying.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?"

"There just so cute and Jim proposed and and I just aahhh." I burst out into incoherent talking and crying about Pam and Jim. I didn't know what was wrong with me I just couldn't stop crying.

"After about fifteen minutes, I finally calmed down. Percy had a very concerned look on his face. I knew that the pregnancy must be doing this to me. I knew I had to tell Percy but I didn't know how. I figured I should break it to him gently, not just dump it on him. I figured that moment wouldn't be the right time and I should think more about how to tell him. However, my mouth seemed to have a different idea.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled. So much for gently.

 **To be continued Tuesday, December 29.**

 **Comments, reviews, and PMs are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Is it not obvious by now? I'm not Rick.**

 **Chapter 3: Percy**

I sat on the couch in shock. I could here the traffic going by on the street outside the apartment. I was very aware of the couch beneath me. The one thing I couldn't comprehend was that Annabeth was pregnant. How? I mean I knew something was up with Annabeth. She had been a little tired and cranky this past week but I would have never thought she was, you know?

"Like baby pregnant? Like there is a baby in there?" I said pointing to her stomach. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Annabeth had a little human inside her stomach.

"Yes." she said still sniffling. I sat there just staring at her for at least ten minutes, probably the longest time that I had ever sat still in my entire seventeen years. I didn't know what to think or how to comprehend this. Eventually, Annabeth started talking.

"I know its crazy and hard to wrap your head around. I should have prepared you more and found the right moment and-"

"No, I'm glad you told me. Its just weird to think about. Were going to be parents, Beth."

"How are we going to do that Percy? We're seventeen for crying out loud! We're not ready to be parents!"

"We weren't ready to fight the Titan War or the Giant War, but we did, and we won. We're going to be okay Annabeth because were together. We can figure this out." At this point Annabeth was getting all teary eyed again so she just hugged me. I pulled her body close to me and pressed my nose into her lemon scented hair. I meant everything that I had said to Annabeth. We faced all of our other challenges together and if we did the same with this one we would be just fine. Better than fine, we were going to have a baby!

After Annabeth told me about the baby, we decided we should go to the doctors. That left us sitting in the waiting room of the lady doctors waiting for our appointment. I looked around at the posters on the wall completely confused. The week that we learned about all the baby stuff in biology, I was on a little mini quest, so I was woefully lost. I knew the basics of the whole man loves woman, man and woman do the horizontal dance, and bom baby. Annabeth was no help as she was sitting next to me reading all about vitamins, and obviously understanding it.

"Annabeth Chase?" a lady in pink scrubs called. Annabeth and I stood up and followed he into an exam room.

"Alright, lets get started. You are here because you are pregnant, correct?"

"Yes," Annabeth responded as I shook my head yes.

"Ok, Annabeth, do you know when the last day of your menstration was?"

"Not really."

"That's okay," the lady said smiling at us, "many people don't know. That just means that we will measure how far along your baby is by looking at the size of the baby. We may or may not be able to tell today, it just all depends on the ultrasound." Annabeth and I nodded our heads and then the nurse started getting Annabeth ready for the ultrasound. She squeezed this funky looking gel onto Annabeth's stomach and then spread it around with this boxy thing attached to a monitor. On the monitor was a black and white picture of, well, something. It looked like blotches to me, but the nurse was satisfied and told us that the doctor would be in soon to look at the ultrasound.

Annabeth and I waited. I held her hand as she looked at different posters and explained things to me. Who knew there was so much going on down there in girls? Soon after, the doctor walked in.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Cooper," the doctor said as she shook our hands, "lets look at this ultrasound." The doctor sat down in front of the monitor and looked around for a bit.

"Alright, so it looks like you're really early in, probably only about five weeks. We have to wait until the baby gets a little bit bigger to tell for sure, but that right there is your baby." the doctor said pointing at a small white dot on the screen. That was supposed to be a baby? The doctor printed it out for us and then asked Annabeth some more questions about her lady parts.

I walked out with one arm around Annabeth and the ultrasound picture on the other.

"That's our baby." Annabeth said to me. I stopped and pulled her face to mine and kissed her. It was slow and soft and it felt like the only way that I could properly tell her how much I loved her. And the baby.

 **To be continued on Saturday, January 2.**

 **Comments, reviews, and PM's are welcome!**

 **And thank you to everyone who is reading! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Annabeth**

Percy and I decided to wait to tell everyone. The doctor said that there was a chance that I would have a miscarriage, but after about seven weeks, I would be in the clear. We didn't want to get everyone's hopes to get up and then have everyone be let down. In case you couldn't tell, this was my idea. Ever since the ultrasound, Percy had been absolutely ecstatic. After nearly throwing up after being explained how a period works, he had decided that he didn't need to know how the baby was being made as long as he could play Legos with it. When I explained to him that babies can't play with Legos he decided he needed to learn about babies.

I, on the other hand, was a little less ecstatic. Don't get me wrong, I was excited for the baby, but I was worried about what Percy and I were going to do. Where were we going to live? How were we going to provide for the baby? How would we protect it from monsters? How were we going to tell our parents? How would everyone react? The questions went on forever and I had no answers. That was the worst part. Not having the answers.

Percy and I were sitting in a back corner of the library waiting for class to start. He was reading a book about babies that we had gotten from the public library. Judging by his facial expression, he had just gotten to the part about nipple cream. It had been one week since I found out I was pregnant and so far things had been going really well. The doctor said that food cravings, mood swings, and morning sickness were very normal and that I might also be a little tired. All of this held true. I had thrown up every day that week and had slept as much as Percy did after his dip in the Styx. I had eaten a lot of pickles and the one time that Percy tried to take one from my plate I almost bit off his hand. My moodiness had also affected my social life. Clair and Sam just thought I was being weird, but after I asked Isabel if her parents filed a law suit on the condom company after she was born, she had leveled up on her bitchiness. It was not fun. However, that day, I was lucky enough that she was gone so the day went by with nothing interesting happening.

When we got home from school, we decided to have a movie night. After about a half hour of debating, we finally settled on watching Planet Earth. Percy had his arm around me. I looked at his face and saw that he was looking at me. Something about the way he was looking at me made me want to make out with his face. I pulled his face toward mine and kissed him on the lips. I wrapped my hands in his soft, shaggy hair as he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him so I was straddling his lap. He started kissing my neck and I knew it was going to leave a hickey but I didn't care. I heard something in the background, but all I could focus on were Percy's hands on my hips and his mouth on my neck. The softness of his hair and the strength of his back.

"Oh! I did want to see that! Ever!" Sally had walked into the living room. She and Paul had been out on a date and had just come back. As soon as we heard her voice, Percy and I jumped off each other and started apologizing profusely. Sally still looked scandalized and Paul was standing behind her trying not to laugh. That put an end to my and Percy's fun.

I woke up on Saturday morning with the sun shining softly into the room. I could feel the weight of Percy's arm slung over my ribs and his warm chest pressed to my back. I lay there for a little bit. I was so warm and Percy sounded so cute the way he was snoring just a little bit. I was sure that he was drooling on the ends of my hair but I didn't mind. I had to shower any way. If I had to chose one moment that I had to live in forever, it would be that one. Wrapped in Percy's arm, comfortable and warm. Home. And soon enough there would be another person added to our home, the baby. At that moment, I knew that Percy and I were going to be okay. It didn't matter if we had no idea what we were going to do because we had time to figure it out and we were going to figure it out together.

 **To be continued on Saturday January 9.**

 **Comments, reviews, and PM's are welcome!**

 **Fun Fact: I wrote the kissing part in a coffee shop and it was really weird. I would not recommend it.**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi everyone! So I was writing and I realized that I have no idea how to insult people. I have yet to figure out if that is good or bad, but in the mean time I thought I would ask if anyone has any good ideas of how Isabel could insult Annabeth. I would obviously give you credit if I use your insults. PM me with ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I really hope that you have figured out by now that I am not Rick.**

 **Chapter 5: Annabeth**

I walked into the locker room after gym class. I was still incredibly excited from yesterday and felt good after being in the fresh air. I opened my locker and took out my gym clothes. I was thinking about my blueberry when Isabel walked into the locker room.

"Look what the rain washed in. Annabeth, I have a question. How did you manage to get Percy to date you. I mean he is Percy and you're, well, just look at you. How are you doing it. Are you threatening him? Are you paying him? Are you sleeping with him -"

"You know Isabel, at least I don't project my insecurities on others. Before you call me a slut I would take a look at yourself, I mean, I can practically see your nipples your shirt is so low. But I guess when you can't get guys to talk to you without practically being naked, what can you do?" I could tell that I had shocked her. I never retaliated.

"At least I have something boys want to look at, I'm surprised you don't cover your body, with all those freakish scars." I slammed my locker shut and walked out of the locker room. I could her Isabel and her goons laughing as I left. I was tempted to turn around and show her exactly how I had gotten those scars, but I refrained. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't like to admit it, but for a long time, I had been very self conscious about my scars. They were an occupational hazard and I had them all over my body, small to big. Eventually I had accepted that they told a story about who I was and what I had been through, but being reminded that other people couldn't read the story did not feel good.

Percy could tell that something was wrong as soon as I walked out of the locker room. I was doing my best to hold back tears. He took my hand and lead me into an empty classroom where we could be alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just Isabel taking a jab at my scars."

"Well, you know that I love them," he said stepping closer to me and taking both of my hands in his own, "they remind me of how strong you are, and they match my own. They tie us together." He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. His hands wrapped around my waist and I ran mine up his strong arms. He turned his head and deepened the kiss. His lips were hot against mine and my body felt like it was on fire. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so our heads were at the same level. He pushed me up against the wall as I ran my hands through his hair. I moved my lips down his jaw line and onto his neck. I could feel him turning into jelly under my hands. I moved my lips back up to his when all of the sudden the bell rung shocking us out of our little bubble we had been in. He set me down.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you Percy."

He kissed me one last time and then left for swimming practice.

Later that day, Percy and I walked into the doctors office hand in hand. The doctor had said that he would most likely be able to give us the age of the baby today and I was very excited. I had yet to get used to the idea of a baby growing inside of my stomach and part of me thought the doctor was going to take one look at the ultrasound and say, "Just kidding, no baby." Only moments after we arrived, we were called back. The nurse put the ultrasound jell on my belly and did the ultrasound. Soon after, the doctor came in to talk to us.

"Okay, so I am putting your baby at seven weeks! Congratulations!"

I was ecstatic. Seven weeks meant that we were most likely in the clear for a miscarriage. The doctor explained everything that came along with our baby being seven weeks. The baby was apparently about the size of a blueberry. I couldn't believe it, still. But it was finally starting to feel real.

Percy and I walked out of the doctors, this time with a new ultrasound. You could see a tiny little creature that looked vaguely like a baby on the picture. I could see a head and some legs and a torso. I could see my baby. My little blueberry baby.

"We're going to be parents Percy! We're actually going to be parents!" for the first time it had really hit me. I was going to be a mom and Percy was going to be a dad. Our little blueberry was going to grow and become a real life person that Percy and I were going to have to take care of. We stared down at the ultrasound. Today we had also been given a little slip of paper with the due date. It felt like such a long way away. I was so excited already!

 **To be continued...**

 **Comments, reviews, and PM's are welcome!**

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry for being late on posting this. Iv'e only been back at school for a week, but I'm already supper busy. I haven't put down a date for the next chapter to allow myself some flexibility. I'm still going to try and post as frequently as I can, so don't worry.**

 **If you have anything that you want to see happen during Annabeth's first trimester leave me a review or PM me with the idea!**

 **Thank you to lunarchroniclesandcockatiels for the help with insults!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordon!**

 **Authors Note: I am sooooo sorry about this being so late and I am sorry that it is short! But thank you for all the suggestions and thank you to YUMMYBUNS and caskett100fan.**

 **Chapter 6: Annabeth**

When Percy and I got home, we couldn't take the smiles off our faces. The baby was definitely here to stay. It was time to get really excited. We were having a family dinner that night with Paul and Sally so we decided that it was time to spill our little secret. I decided to take a shower before dinner while Percy did some more reading about babies. When I got out of the shower, I put on a dress. I usually never wear dresses but I was feeling festive. It was a long sleeved gray dress and once it was on I smoothed it down. I thought that I felt a bump going over my stomach so I smoothed it down again. But the bump was still there. I put both hands on the bump and felt it. It was a real bump! I had a baby bump! I ran out of the bathroom and over to where Percy was laying on the bed. He looked up as I came tearing in.

"Percy!" I yelled jumping up onto the bed, "Percy. I have a bump!"

"What?" Percy asked obviously confused.

"I have a baby bump!" I took his hands and held them to my stomach. Everything was quiet for a moment as he felt my stomach. His eyes lit up and he looked me in the eyes and smiled. Then, he bent down and kissed my little baby bump.

"Hi there little blueberry." Both of us were smiling like idiots. I guess we were. I mean here we were. Two teenagers kneeling on a bed smiling like idiots about our accidental baby.

When Sally called us down for dinner, I felt my heart skip a beat. It was time to tell Sally and Paul. We walked into the kitchen, got our food, and sat down at the dinner table. Percy looked like he was about to make a run for it so I decided to just get it over with.

"We need to tell you guys something. You might not be too happy about it but-"

"ANNABETH IS PREGNANT!" Percy shouted waving his hands in the air. It was even worse than how I told him. At least my limbs didn't flail in the air. Sally and Paul both immediately stopped eating and looked at Percy like he had grown a third arm. There was complete silence at the table for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, Sally's face broke into a smile. She got up from the table and went to hug Percy and I.

"My little baby is growing up, and he is going to have a baby of his own! Oh! I'm going to be a grandma! Paul! We're going to be grand parents! We can buy cute clothes and go fun places with the baby and we won't have to do any of the nasty stuff and we can buy cute toys and -"

"Woah, Mom, slow down. We are not quite that far. We are only seven weeks into the pregnancy."

"Seven weeks! You waited that long to tell me!"

"Well we only figured out two weeks ago."

"Oh! Do you have an ultrasound, a due date?"

"Yes!" I said. I gave the ultrasound to Sally. "The due date is June 17. Its going to be a summer baby, like Percy and I"

 **To be continued...**

 **Comments, reviews, and PM's are welcome!**

 **If you have anything you want to see happen in Annabeth's first trimester, PM me or leave a comment!**


End file.
